


Venuta dal mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L’incontro tra la principessa degli abissi e Joseph il cowboy.Scritta per il: #30dayshathSeptember.Prompt: “Ho visto il giorno del tuo X compleanno”.Fandom: OriginaleScritta sentendo: Nightcore - A Little Piece Of Heaven [HD]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9RzaGb6plg.
Series: Le grandi sirene [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442974





	Venuta dal mare

Venuta dal mare

Il cowboy afferrò un sasso e lo lanciò a mare, gridando.

“Maledetto bugiardo e traditore! Siamo cresciuti insieme! ERI IL MIO MIGLIORE AMICO!”. Urlò fino a farsi andare via la voce, mentre i suoi occhi si arrossavano. “Sarei morto per te! Mi fidavo completamente… Io ho visto il giorno del tuo settimo compleanno e tu hai assistito al mio matrimonio. Eri il padrino di mio figlio!”.

Gridava al vento, venendo scosso da tremiti. Puzzava di alcool e non riusciva a stare in piedi.

< Se ieri notte Alfred e John non mi avessero fatto assistere di nascosto mentre vendevano le loro terre, non avrei mai scoperto che dietro a tutto c’eri tu > pensò.

“Hai tentato di avvelenare il latte delle mie mucche, mi hai messo contro la banca che si rifiuta di darmi i prestiti. Con l’incidente del silo hai quasi ucciso la mia sorellina”.

Cadde in ginocchio, ascoltando il rumore del mare.

< Lei è tutto quello che mi riguarda. Dopo quel maledetto viaggio in macchina ho iniziato a bere. Forse se fossi rimasto lucido avrei capito che razza di tipo di era Dalton.

Se non fosse stato per Elisabeth, mi sarei lasciato semplicemente morire. Vorrei solo ritrovare Mary e il mio piccolo Martin >.

Joseph singhiozzò rumorosamente.

_Joseph scostò la tendina ed il suo cuore si fermò._

_John stava prendendo posto al tavolo, Dalton era già accomodato. Aveva un sorriso simile al muso di uno squalo ed i suoi occhi erano febbricitanti. Parlava gesticolando, ma Joseph non sentiva le parole._

_Alfred aveva un’aria affranta, mentre Dalton srotolava dei documenti da firmare sulla tovaglia a quadratoni bianchi e neri. La sua figura era in parte oscurata dal pizzo della tendina che Joseph stringeva._

“Cosa pensa di ricavare da queste terre? I raccolti sono buoni, ma non così tanto da poterci fare dei raccolti intensivi. L’allevamento non lo arricchirebbe quanto sogna.

Cosa vuole ottenere?” esalò.

< Non mi è mai parso un granché come uomo d’affari. Sempre alla ricerca di cose impossibili. È più un cacciatore di tesori inesistenti basate su leggende molto articolate > rifletté.

Notò qualcuno che camminava sulla battigia, sembrava essere uscito dall’acqua.

Joseph vi si avvicinò: si trattava di una bella donna, abbastanza giovane. Grosse gocce salate le percorrevano la pelle candida e le gocciolavano dai lunghi capelli blu chiaro, indossava solo una stuoia sporca e bagnata simile ad un sacco.

“Signorina, tutto bene?” domandò.

La giovane donna cercò di parlare, ma le sue labbra si muovevano senza produrre suono. Si chinò ed iniziò a scrivere sulla sabbia degli strani simboli.

Joseph fece una smorfia.

“Signorina, vuole che la porti in ospedale?” chiese. Notò che la giovane aveva il capo fasciato all’altezza delle orecchie da un altro pezzo di stoffa marroncina. “È ferita?”. Le spostò la fascia e inorridì.

La ragazza aveva delle orecchie blu scuro a punta simili a gigantesche conchiglie formate da morbido pelo.

Esalò: “Cosa sei?”, indietreggiando.


End file.
